Changes
by Imperial-sama
Summary: 2P!Hetalia, In a time of peace, Kiku only realizes the changes in his former guardian. It's up to Yao to show the younger nation what's stayed the same. Kinda angsty, One-sided China/Japan or Yao/Kiku


**Hello again! So I have a little extra free time because my AP testing is done and I decided to write this short piece for all of you! This is 2P!Hetalia, so it has 2P!China and 2P!Japan...and they won't be exactly like their 1P!Counterparts, but I'll try not to make them too over the top. **

**DISCLAIMER: Anyway, 2P!Hetalia doesn't belong to me. 2P!China belongs to Saerok and 2P!Japan belongs to Himaruya. **

**I hope you all enjoy the story!**

Changes

"You've changed, Yao." a man commented, following his host into an Oriental style home.

"I know, Kiku. I know." the man known as Yao replied, not even turning to look back at the shorter man behind him as he walked into his living room. "Please take a seat at the table over there, I'll go and get us some tea."

"Very well then."

As the Chinese man exited the room, leaving his guest alone. Kiku only sighed and sat at the table, examining his surroundings.

The walls were covered in scrolls with various pictures painted on them. One was of a dragon, another of a mountain, others simply contained calligraphy. A few good luck charms were also pinned to the walls, probably the result of Yao's superstitious beliefs. The brunette only rolled his eyes as he continued to look around the room. The light, cream colored walls were complimented by a plain, wooden floor. The only large piece of furniture in the room seemed to be the small table in the middle of the room, along with a couple of mats next to it.

The room was warm and inviting, but it still felt like foreign territory to Kiku. He hadn't been here since he was a child...before the atrocities...before the betrayal...before the war. He didn't even know why he came here in the first place. He should've declined Yao's offer like usual. He should've-

"I'm back." Yao's voice called, breaking Kiku's concentration. After setting the kettle down on the table and pouring a couple of cups, he sat down, giving Kiku a piercing stare. Stunned and in a daze, the Japanese man could only repeat his statement from earlier.

"You've changed." he said once again, ignoring the streaming cup of tea in front of him.

"Oh have I? How exactly am I any different?" Yao questioned, gingerly picking up his cup and taking a small sip.

Kiku blinked, lost. He hadn't expected his former caretaker to make an effort to start conversation. Usually in the rare moments they got together, they would just sit in silence. When either one would try to start conversation, the other would only reply with short answers, five words at most.

"I'm waiting, _little brother_." Kiku's superior prodded, taking another sip of his tea. "If you cannot think of any evidence to support your claim then-"

"You've cut your hair." the younger nation suddenly blurted out, interrupting his elder.

"Ah, so you were able to think of something. But you are correct, I have cut my hair. When it was longer, it always got in my way. So, I decided to chop some of it off. It's nice to have a change once in a while."

"I suppose..."

"Now, name another one."

"Another what?"

"Another change, of course. What else could I possibly mean?" Yao asked, quirking an eyebrow. Ignoring his elder's last statement, Kiku named another difference.

"You've grown soft." he said.

"Oh, have I? I've grown soft, _little brother_?"

"Yes, you have. Also, stop calling me that. I'm not related to you in any way." Kiku said.

"Very well then. Tell me how I've grown soft." Yao replied with a bored expression on his face.

"You don't fight anymore. You cringe away from blood."

"That's all? Kiku, we're not in World War Two anymore. There's no need for fighting anymore."

"Our world is locked in a perpetual cycle of conflict. If one war ends, another will begin. War is the one demon none of us can escape from." Kiku stated, finally taking a sip from the cup in front of him.

"So you still have that mind set?"

"Yes, I do. It's a realistic one, living in our world. It's not delusional like yours. In this world, times of peace can only last for so long."

"Oh Kiku, you still have much to learn about the world around you. You shouldn't act like you know everything." Yao spoke as if he were scolding a small child.

"Oh, so I should listen to a man who has fallen from power?" Kiku's eyebrows furrowed as he continued to speak. "You were once a great and powerful empire, and you let your power slip away, you let your strength be taken by _foreigners_. Why should I listen to you?"

"Because, wisdom doesn't come from winning battles. Wisdom comes from experience, something I know I exceed you in."

"You-" Kiku was interrupted as the older man sitting across from him continued to speak.

"You're always thinking about your next battle, which is why you can never enjoy times of peace. You've grown paranoid. You see, while my changes have been for the better, you've stayed the same, stuck in the past."

"I am not stuck in the past!" Kiku retorted.

"Yes you are, don't try to deny it. Your refusal to change has poisoned your relationships with other nations. You need to-" Yao paused when Kiku stood up and started walking toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here. I refuse to listen to anymore of your nonsense."

"So you're leaving again?"

"Yes, I am but I will say one more thing," Kiku began, stopping in front of the door and turning to face his elder. "While I may not have changed, you have altered yourself too much. You are no longer the vast empire you once were, but rather the shell of an empire. For a while I wondered what happened to the guardian who once protected me, but then I realized that he fell. He fell to Western powers, and lost his power as a result. With the loss of that strength, you became a completely different person. However, I was able to break free from you and I have built a powerful country on my own, beautiful and with its own culture. I don't need your advise and I don't need you anymore."

With those final words, Kiku turned to face the door again, gasping when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Yao, let go of me. _Now." _Kiku growled.

"Not until I get my final words in. I promised myself this meeting would be different, and it will."

"Hm?"

"While you have noticed how I have changed, you didn't notice the things about me that have stayed intact." Yao explained, swinging the smaller man around to face him. "I am still a nation, just like you. I still know you better then any other nation. I am still the one who raised you and heavily influenced your culture."

Bringing his lips toward the younger man's ear, the ancient nation whispered one last phrase:

"I am still in love with you."

Bringing his mouth away from Kiku's ear, Yao stared into the younger man's eyes, looking for any sign of a reaction. The Japanese man just stared back, his eyes wide while a light, pink blush spread over his cheeks.

Suddenly, Kiku's shocked expression turned into a scowl as he yanked his arm free of Yao's grip.

"Well I _do not_. That was in the past, and that is where it will stay. Good bye."

And with those final words, Kiku left. Yao only sighed, alone once again. He would be lying if he said Kiku's words didn't hurt, because they did. Each time Kiku said he didn't love him, it was like a stab to the heart. Yao desperately wanted to reclaim the past, to mend the broken relationship he had with the island nation. However, it didn't seem like Yao's desire would be a reality any time soon.

Even with all the pain though, he wouldn't give up.

He would just have to try again until he succeeded.

Sighing once again, Yao walked back into his home, alone once more.

**Wow. That turned out more angsty than I thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story! Any feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
